There are various electronic gaming systems that link to shopping. These existing systems operate to allow a user to collect points, such as loyalty points. These loyalty points may be redeemed to purchase items at a discounted price. These points may be redeemable in a store or through an e-commerce website. However, these systems lack in the ability for the gaming system to utilize tasks and events that occur in a real world environment to be tracked and applied in the virtual game environment. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system.